


Harry was free

by LindyA1985



Series: Inktober 2019 [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Flufftober 2019, Fresh Relationship, Inktober 2019, M/M, Post War, Whumptober 2019, new home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 08:56:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21072266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LindyA1985/pseuds/LindyA1985
Summary: They end up at the Swings, after the walls are covered in new Paint, because Harry isn't Shackled anymore. Three prompts, one story, in which Harry and Draco paint Harry's new home.





	Harry was free

Harry was free. For the first time in his life, he was a free man. No longer was he shackled by a prophecy that dictated his life. No, from now on he could make his own choices. He was free to do whatever he wanted.

So Harry bought himself a new home. He had tried to live at Grimmauld Place, the home his godfather had left him. But it just reminded him of everything he had lost. And besides that, the house had been too big for a single man on its own.

That was something else he had been able to do. Be single and free. Ginny was lovely but Harry had stopped dreaming about her a long time ago. Ron hadn't been happy with Harry when he broke things off with Ginny but he understood that Harry needed to explore his sexuality, needed to know what it would be like with a man. It's all he had been able to think about when they had been on the run. The fact that he might never get the change to find out what sex with another man would be like.

What Harry hadn't told Ron and Hermione was who the man in his dreams had been. They wouldn't understand. Harry didn't even understand himself.

Harry his new home was small and bare. The walls an ugly grey. So Harry had boughed paint. White, yellow, orange and even some red and green. To brighten up the walls, make them represent his newfound joy in life.

"Are you sure you want all these bright colours on your walls?" Draco asked from the other side of the room.

"You don't like them?"

"No, they’re nice. I just didn't think you would."

Harry lifted his shoulders and picked up a paintbrush. "I want a new start in life, a bright start. Starting with bringing colour into my home."

Draco shook his head but didn’t comment. He picked up a brush and started to paint.

In the end, more paint had made it on Harry and Draco then on the wall. Somehow they couldn't stop themselves from teasing each other to the point it turned into a paint fight. One hot shower later and somehow dressed again they both left the house. To get some take- away from the Muggle restaurant around the corner.

"Where are we going to eat this, Potter?"

Harry laughed. Draco only called him Potter when he was annoyed with Harry.

"You don't have any furniture as I recall."

"We can sit on the floor," Harry suggested.

Draco shook his head. "There is no way I'm eating of your floor. These are my last clean jeans. I'm not getting paint stains on them."

Harry looked around and spotted a swing-set in the park. "We can sit on the swings," he suggested.

Draco nodded and they made their way towards the swings. They eat in silence, just staring at the Muggles that hurried down the street. Nobody paid any attention to Harry and Draco. Harry smiled. He had no idea how he was going to explain his new boyfriend to his family, he had also no idea what he was going to do with his life. But he was happy, in love and alive. And he planned to enjoy every moment of it.


End file.
